Lost In Darkness
by RAGMAN3441
Summary: After a village mob attack Naruto meets the Kyuubi and leaves Konohagukure and promises to return for vengeance. On the way he meets the Akatsuki.......


**_Lost In Darkness_**

**Naruto Fanfic by RAGMAN3441 Rated Teen**

**Summary: After a village mob attack Naruto meets**

**Kyuubi and leaves the Konohagukure and promises**

**to return for vengeance. On the way he meets the Akatsuki...**

On October 10th, 12 years after the Kyuubi attack, Naruto Uzamaki was enjoying the festival when a mob of villagers spotted him. They quickly ran towards him picking any weapons up that they could and started yelling "Demon, why are you here?" He answered "I'm just trying to enjoy the festival." Cries of outrage were heard throughout the crowd as they all shouted "This is the true death of the Kyuubi. We shall take revenge on you for killing our families." "What, but I didn't do anything," he said. "You shall die!" they shouted as they started beating him. They punched him, kicked him, and cut him repeataly as his cries drowned out.

Naruto woke up in a dark, damp, smelly sewer. _"Great, where am I?" he thought._

All of the sudden he heard something say,"Come closer and follow my voice to find out."

He slowly followed the voice through a maze of tunnels to a room with a large cage with the kanji for seal on it. When Naruto stopped in front of the cage a giant set of claws came flying an inch in front of his face and he screamed "What the hell was that!". Then he heard the voice from earlier say " I like you brat." Naruto said "Where am I? Who are you? and Why are you calling me a brat, you bastard." "My name is Kyuubi. You are in your mind and I am a demon lord and can call you anything I want, idiot." the voice said as he saw a giant 9-tailed fox with red eyes appear out of nowhere. "Kyuubi, but he died. The fourth died to kill it" Naruto said as he shivered. "Ha,ha,ha you fool. I am Kyuubi and I am very much alive. The fourth couldn't kill me so he used a kinjustu called _Shiki Fuuin_ to seal me inside a newborn child and that child is you." the giant fox said. Naruto growled" So you're the reason why everyone hates me, you stupid fox why'd you have to attack Konohoa?" Kyuubi bellowed " I am not a stupid fox you brat, I am an age old Demon Lord, the King of all the Bijuu and I attacked this pathetic village because a pale skinned human with yellow snake eyes wearing a leaf headband attacked my mate and kits. So if you want to blame anybody blame the Yondaime!" "I'm sorry," Naruto said, "I didn't know." "They had no right. How dare they? They beat me and ridicule you when its all their fault." he replied angrily. "Naruto, y-you mean that?" the fox asked shocked. "Yes I want to make them pay, hahaha." Naruto said insanely. Kyuubi smirked as he said, "Kit, how would you like to make a deal?" "What kind of a deal, bastard fox?" he said. "You complete my revenge for me on the snake man and I'll give you my power to deliver judgement to this village. I'll also allow you to be the first to sign my summoning contract." Kyuubi said. "I accept fox." Naruto said, "Oh and Kyuubi-nisan what's a summoning contract?" "Well otouto a summoning contract is a scroll that you sign in blood that allows you to summon a creature to help you in battle. In your case it would be foxes." "I accept so where do I sign?" "Right here" said the fox as a summoning scroll appeared in front of Naruto. He quickly bit his thumb and signed it.

"Well brat goodbye," Kyuubi said as the sewer faded and Naruto awoke on the street. "_Was it all a dream?" he thought. "No it was real and the first matter at hand is to get some dark clothes for you." said Kyuubi. _"Why?" Naruto asked out loud. _"First brat think when you want to communicate with me and it is so you will be able to sneak out of this village." "Okay but how am I going to get some clothes? Those stupid shopkeepers only let me buy these orange jumpsuits." Naruto thought. "Easy kit steal them and also take some weapons while you're at it." Kyuubi said. "Okay this should be easy since all of them will probably be drunk by now." Naruto thought as he walked down market street. _Naruto quickly went to the first shinobi equipment store he saw and kicked the glass. He then went in and tore through the shelves until he found a dark crimson long-sleeve shirt with golden flames on the lower half, a pair of dark purple pants with black flames, a pair of black ninja sandals, and a dark green hooded cloak with the kanji for Forest Demon in orange on it. He quickly changed and then contacted the fox _"Okay Kyuubi-nisan I got the outfit, now what else should I get?" "First I must say nice choice in clothes otouto," Kyuubi answered "and first you should get 6 more outfits of the same design, second you should get a traveling pack to put those in, then you should a get a few sets of kunai and shuriken, a few packs of soldier pills, a wakaizi, and one of those gauntlets with retractable poisin-coated metal claws." "Okay." Naruto answered._ He quickly found his needed items and set his outfits in the pack, his kunai and shuriken in his hidden pockets, the soldier pills in the front of his belt, clipped the wakaizi on the side of his belt, and put on the gauntlet on his right hand. _"Okay nisan I'm done what next?" he asked. "Good now go to the market next door and get some food and then we leave this village." said Kyuubi. _Naruto quickly broke in to the food store and packed some instant ramen, a pot, some fruit, a field medical kit, and some ready-to-eat meals. After that Naruto ran to and jumped over the gates. He turned around and said "Goodbye Konohoa" before he quickly sped off into the forests of Fire Country.

RAG: Read and review. Please no flames. I will update next weekend and every weekend afterwards if I get some good reviews.


End file.
